1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing encapsulated liquid crystals and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the encapsulated liquid crystals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are being focused on as flat panel display devices that may resolve problems seen in cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses due to having smaller sizes, lighter weights, smaller thicknesses, and lower power consumption. Generally, an LCD device is a display device that can change arrangements of liquid crystal molecules, which have material properties between those of liquids and those of solids, in liquid crystal cells by applying an external electric field to change optical properties including double refraction, circumpolarization, and light diffusion properties of the liquid crystal cells. Recently, for miniaturization of an LCD device, continuous research is being performed on components constituting an LCD device, e.g., a backlight, a connector, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a combination structure.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two sheets of substrates having electrodes formed therein and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the substrates and controls the amount of light passing therethrough by rearranging the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by supplying voltage to the electrodes.
In the case where the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display (LCD) is formed of a plurality of encapsulated liquid crystals, a screen distortion phenomenon, occurring when the liquid crystal display (LCD) is bent or when pressure is applied to a surface of the liquid crystal display (LCD), can be minimized.
The encapsulated liquid crystals are chiefly manufactured by stirring liquid crystals and an encapsulation film material using a stirrer. In this case, it is difficult to uniformly implement the size of the encapsulated liquid crystals. A liquid crystal display (LCD) using encapsulated liquid crystals of a non-uniform size has a different electro-optical characteristic according to the size of the encapsulated liquid crystals. Since the size of the encapsulated liquid crystals is non-uniform, scattering is generated because of a difference in the refractive index between the liquid crystals and the encapsulation film forming the encapsulated liquid crystals, thereby deteriorating an optical characteristic.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.